The present invention relates to an electronic assembly mounted on a single frame of flexible carrier tape and, more particularly, to calculator electronics integrally mounted on a single frame of flexible carrier tape.
It has been proposed to provide a semiconductor device mounted on a flexible carrier for the sake of reduction of manufacturing cost and facilitating the mass production. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,404, "SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICES AND MANUFACTURE THEREOF" to Alanson D. Aird shows a semiconductor device mounted on a flexible carrier. In the prior art technique, only one semiconductor chip is mounted on a single frame of the flexible carrier and, therefore, in fabricating an electronic apparatus, the fabrication steps are not simplified even when the semiconductor device mounted on the flexible carrier is used as compared with the case in which a conventional semiconductor device having a solid package is used.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic assembly mounted on a single frame of flexible carrier tape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide calculator electronics, including a computation circuit, a display driver, a peripheral electronic circuitry and a power supply circuit, integrally mounted on a single frame of flexible carrier tape.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing calculator electronics integrally mounted on a single frame of flexible carrier tape.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a semiconductor chip including, for example, a computation circuit and a display driver, an electronic circuit chip including a peripheral eletronic circuitry, a power supply circuit element, and a transformer are integrally mounted on a single frame of flexible carrier tape. Connection leads are formed on both sides of the carrier tape for electrically connecting the electronic components mounted on the carrier tape to a display unit and a power source.